THE HOT IS BACK
by architectlisalover
Summary: a lot of smuff nothing more nothing less...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu nao possuo os personagens da série HOUSE_MD, e nao ultilizo dessa historia para fins lucrativos

**Advertencia:** Alguns capitulos dessa historia podem ser considerados improprios en tao respeite a classificação

**Nota do autor: **Essa historia nao encontra-se totalmente terminada sendo assim as atualizaçoes seram feitas semanalmente, obrigada e eu adoraria reviews.

__________________________

Era um dia atípico em Nova Jersey, o frio que sempre rodeava a cidade havia se dissipado e um calor imenso havia instalado-se, no hospital tudo continuava basicamente o mesmo, a

única coisa diferente eram os ânimos que estavam um pouco mais exaltados do que o normal, só não sabia-se se era pelo calor ou por algo concreto de fato.

Cuddy não estava conseguindo fazer seu trabalho e se já não bastasse House continuava a criar mais e mais confusões, a ultima que ele aprontou foi quebrar novamente a maquina

de MRI, depois disso Cuddy perdeu a paciência definitivamente e dirigiu-se a passos rápidos ao departamento de diagnósticos, seus saltos pareciam gritar __Saiam do meu caminho!

Ao chegar na porta da sala de House encontrou-o em uma cena bem incomum, ele estava deitado no chão ouvindo Frank Sinatra, parecia tão calmo e pacifico que por um momento

Cuddy sentiu-se culpada por interromper, mas como ele havia agido como uma criança de 8 anos de idade desrespeitando suas ordens, usando o MRI e conseqüentemente o

quebrando, ela era obrigada a cumprir seu papel de durona.

"Ótimo não? Você quebra o MRI e vem escutar Frank Sinatra enquanto larga a bagunça toda nas minhas mãos..."

"Hello Cudlles! Eu acho que esse tom irônico não combina muito com você então deixe para as pessoas que realmente sabem como usa-lo ok?!"

"Ok então vamos trocar eu sou a criança e você é o chefe"

"Adorei isso! Então venha aqui e deixe eu te dar o seu castigo, garanto que você vai gostar."

"Ah eu aposto que sim, mas eu vou passar... " Cuddy estava fora de si só podia , ela estava suando e com a bochechas avermelhadas ela não costumava ficar assim normalmente

quando estava perto de House, sempre conseguira manter a calma mas o problema aqui agora era que não era a calma que ela estava perdendo ... ela estava se deixando invadir por

aqueles dois lindos olhos azuis e isso era muito perigoso para ela, da ultima vez acordaram os dois pelados em uma cama ...

Naquele momento House pensou que ela não poderia estar mais adorável... Adorável?? Da onde veio isso, é o calor com certeza, então porque eu não consigo tirar os olhos dela?Meu

Deus como eu quero beija-la... Ok agora sim isso foi um sinal de insanidade, ela é a she-devil, da onde ta vindo isso?

Mas mesmo assim ele não tirava seus olhos dela, e por mais que tenta-se não conseguia deixar de olha-la de uma maneira lasciva, perturbado pelas sensações que ela estava lhe

provocando simplesmente pelo fato de estar ali na sua frente.

Cuddy por sua vez estava com sérios problemas de concentração, nem se lembrava mais o que estava fazendo ali só sabia que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, o calor

definitivamente estava a afetando mais do que ela gostaria, onde já se viu sentir- se atraída pelo house, logo pelo House! Táh ok sendo sincera ela já havia provado o que ele tinha a

oferecer, definitivamente era ótimo, mas depois de tanto tempo não fazia sentido estar sentindo-se daquela forma...

Ela podia sentir suas bochechas ficando vermelhas e ele não parava de olha-la, eu preciso sair daqui gritava seu cérebro corajosamente, e nessa batalha momentânea contra seus

desejos ele venceu a fazendo sair dali naquele instante, mas de uma maneira bem diferente de quando entrou ali , dessa vez parecia que ao fundo tocava uma música do indiana

Jones, enquanto a protagonista desse filme fugia dali pensando que só podia ser culpa do calor...


	2. Chapter 2

_______

Depois que Cuddy deixou-o ali House voltou a posição em que estava antes, deitado no chão de seu escritório, mas agora a música

que tocava não era mais da autoria de Frank Sinatra e sim de Michael Bublé, mais precisamente Fever,

e ao som de fever House que já estava mais do que no ponto deixou-se viajar na lembrança das curvas daquela mulher, que

por mais que o tempo passasse parecia não se afetar, fechou os olhos e começou um tour por todo o corpo dela,

memórias antes esquecidas agora aquecidas pelo desejo que emanava de todas as partes de seu corpo, enquanto

deixava-se imaginar as curvas de Cuddy, a mesma que encontrava-se não muito longe dali,

mais precisamente escondida dentro de seu escritório tentava de todas as formas acalmar o desejo que corria em suas veias e que

parecia queima-las com tamanha vontade que possuía de possuir House,ela não sabia de onde estava vindo aquilo

mais certamente naquele momento não era seu maior problema, a causa poderia ser desvendada depois eram os sintomas que estavam causando todo o

problema, Cuddy levantou-se e fechou as cortinas de seu escritório, trancou a sala e dirigiu-se para o sofá, deitou-se e

desabotoou a fina camisa de seda branca que usava, em

um movimento quase involuntário tocou seus seios e começou a tentar dar um jeito em seus 'sintomas', sem saber que apenas

alguns metros dali House também trabalhava de maneira firme em seu membro tentando de forma frustrada assim como ela aliviar a tenção,

apesar de ambos tocarem seus corpos de maneira feroz e as vezes ate mesmo brusca, em busca de seu prazer, algo faltava a ambos

e não os deixava chegar ao alivio.

Cuddy após ver o que estava fazendo mesmo que inconscientemente, viu suas bochechas ficarem rubras enquanto

soltava um suspiro frustrado de desejo não saciado, se recompôs e decidiu que não conseguiria fazer

mais nada naquele estado então seguiu para casa, em busca de um consolo para sua insastifação, um belo banho de banheira pensava ela, deveria

resolver esse maldito calor que não a deixava , e enquanto seguia para o estacionamento amaldiçoando a previsão do tempo,

de céu aberto e bastante calor, não percebeu que House a observava da sacada de escritório, após não

conseguir tira-la se seu sistema House havia tomado uma dose de whisky e seguido para o balcão em busca de um pouco de vento ,

quem sabe assim eu não consigo esquece-la pelo menos um pouco, pensava enquanto quase por acaso vê-a saindo

do hospital e indo em direção de seu carro. House não soube dizer porque mais ao vê-la apenas caminhando, algo além de apenas

desejo parecia tentar se manifestar e dizer-lhe que tudo ainda não estava perdido e que se fosse para perder no final, pelo menos

ele teria tido a chance de competir , e nessa batalha contra suas próprias barreiras e as barreiras que Cuddy concerteza colocaria entre os dois

House havia achado que realmente valia a pena ser desvendado, seus supostos "sentimentos' por Cuddy; sempre fora curioso

e isso era algo muito perigoso, enquanto seu cérebro gritava para que ele parasse ali e deixa-se aquilo do jeito que estava, apenas um

desejo horrendo por ela, algo a dezoito centímetros abaixo da cabeça deu um jeito de calar o seu lado racional,

claro que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele apenas diria que estava seguindo seu coração mais como era House antes dizer que era apenas curiosidade;

curiosidade perigosa para ambos mais que era irresistivelmente irresistível, assim como o

calor que emanava de todos os lados como uma invitação para o pecado.

Cuddy chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, chegando lá colocou sua bolsa e algumas pastas que havia trago do hospital em cima da cama,

tirando os sapatos em seguida e como o calor estava insuportável bem, não um costume pessoal dela mais retirou toda sua

roupa também ficando plenamente nua no centro de seu quarto, como ainda era dia e o sol recusava-se a ir embora e levar um

pouco do mormaço consigo Cuddy nem sequer chegou a pensar duas vezes, foi direto para o banheiro e abriu as torneiras da

banheira , enquanto a água subia aos poucos foi colocando alguns sais, ao terminar de coloca-los seguiu para a cozinha,

sendo que em todo o processo encontrava-se desinibidamente nua, apenas ela a banheira e agora o pote de iogurte que ela guardava para

ocasiões especiais, e o momento concerteza era um....

No seu caminho de volta para a banheira Cuddy parou um instante e olhou para um porta retrato que ela mantinha na mesinha de cabeceira de seu quarto,

era uma foto da mesma e de House , tirada em uma das poucas ocasiões em que ele havia ido a uma das inúmeras

festas beneficentes já realizadas, ele estava lindo, com um Smoking e segurava a cintura dela em uma pose '007 as suas ordens' a deixando vermelha

com o fato de seu vestido na posição que estavam estar mostrando mais do que deveria para ele.

E com essas memórias seguiu para a banheira, entrou na água que estava apenas levemente morna , encostou a cabeça na

borda da banheira e fechou os olhos lembrando daquela noite, a noite em que tudo havia voltado de maneira tão intensa ao seu coração.

Ela era uma mulher forte e decidida e se recusava a ter tais sentimentos por House, e em seu momento 'deixe de ser idiota ele nunca gostaria de você também'

Cuddy se perdeu na distração que o silencio de sua casa a proporcionava e não percebeu a aproximação de House que logo após que ela

havia deixado o hospital havia passado em casa tomado um banho e seguido para a casa dela. Ele foi se aproximando bem devagar deixando-a

continuar com suas distrações, ele apoiou-se no portal de entrada do banheiro e ficou observando-a , ela possuía quase todo o seu corpo

coberto pelas bolhas com exceção de uma parte de seu joelho que ficou exposto pela posição semi-sentada em que ela se

encontrava e seu pescoço a face e alguns cachos que caiam desplicitamente por seus ombros, e durante esse exame que ele se proporcionou

a fazer sobre o corpo dela algo inesperado aconteceu com ele,a única palavra em que ele encontrou para descreve-la foi

Divina, algo bem contraditório para quem não acreditada em Deus, mais quem sabe a pequena Afrodite a sua frente não mudasse sua idéia teológica sobre a vida.

Então por mais um impulso do que outra coisa, deu dois passos a frente e delicadamente tocou seus lábios, Cuddy abriu os olhos

e o quando o viu ali não consegui raciocinar apenas levou-se por seus instintos mais primitivos, o puxando para a banheira, os transformando

em Tarzan e Jane da cidade, afinal o que eles fariam a seguir só poderia ser considerado animal.

________________________________________

ok pessoal isso foi o que eu tinha, o proximo post eh nc17 eu prometo,  
e desculpe a demora ...

beijinhos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Cuddy o puxou para a banheira House caiu na mesma de roupa e tudo, entretanto as

roupas e os tênis molhados eram a ultima coisa que passava-se pela mente de House, os lábios

molhados e ferozes de Cuddy o devoravam com uma fome que House duvidava que ela já tenha

sentido, apesar do susto de quando caiu sobre ela, ele se recuperou rapidamente e pôs-se a

beija-la de maneira faminta também, Cuddy passou sua mãos pelo peito de House a camiseta

estava colada ao corpo dele mais ainda assim irradiava um calor inebriante fazendo-a perder a

cabeça de vez se é que ainda restava algum sinal de sanidade dentro dela, e quando House

desceu suas mãos pelo ventre dela até chegar a sua intimidade que já estava fervendo e

molhada,duplamente, ela soltou um grito de prazer e pois se a trabalhar na barra da camiseta

dele a arrancando do corpo de House que continuava sua aplicações dosadas de prazer sobre

Cuddy, ao deparar-se com o peito nu dele Cuddy começou a chupar-lhe os mamilos e foi

subindo pelo peito dele deixando pequenas marcas, como se dissesse que agora ele era um

animal marcado, voltou a descer suas mãos ate deparar-se com uma grande elevação nas calças

de House que foram retiradas assim que ele levantou-se um pouco, tirando ele mesmo a calça e

os tênis, jogando a roupa encharcada no chão do banheiro de Cuddy, House apreciou cada

investida de Cuddy para tentar lhe fazer perder as rédeas da situação ele sabia que ela era

acostumada a comandar, mais hoje aqui e agora ele mostraria para ele todo o poder que ele

possuía entre as pernas, e entre os gemidos abafados que Cuddy soltava enquanto ele se

deliciava com seus seios House posicionou-se entre as pernas de Cuddy em uma confusão de

membros entrelaçados e peles ardentes de desejo, ele a levantou pelo quadril e posicionou a

entrada dela sobre seu membro pulsante de fome, então a puxou em uma forte e precisa tacada

para dentro do centro pulsante dela, apesar de House estar por baixo ele guiou todo o processo,

ela se entregou pra ele como uma fera que espera ser dominada, as vezes tentando tomar as

rédeas mais rendendo-se aos pulsos de prazer que emanavam em seu corpo.

"Mais, rápido, forte, Isoooo, haaaaaaaaaaaaa" Cuddy continuava a repetir

"Come on Cuddy, eu sei que você pode, COME FOR ME"

" Eu estou quase lá, continue assim"

"Pra quem se entrega , você e bem exigente heim, não era suposto que você deve-se ficar

calada e apenas apreciar? "

"Não era suposto que você só fica-se de boca fechada e mexe-se esse maravilhoso quadril"

"Não isso era tudo com você querida"

"House shut up, haaaaaaaaaaaaa" e com isso Cuddy sentiu suas paredes se fecharem

pressionando que maneira vigorosa o membro de House que a seguiu logo alguns segundos

atrás, ele puxou o queixo de cuddy para baixo e lhe deu um beijo profundo e calmo, enquanto

passava seus braços em volta da pequena cintura dela.

Cuddy apoiou seus braços nos ombros de House, os passou por detrás da nuca de House

entrando com seus dedos no cabelo dele, o que rendeu a House uma posição ótima entre o vale

dos seios de Cuddy.

" As meninas estão em ótima forma" comentou House de forma engraçada já que sua fala foi de certa forma abafada pelos seios de Cuddy

"Obrigada pelo elogio House eu vou fazer com que elas saibam, pensando bem porque você não faz isso você mesmo?" Cuddy o olhou com uma cara de safada que daria inveja ate mesmo nas profissionais do gênero.

"O que você esta insinuando Dr. Cuddy?" Disse House já com um dos seios de Cuddy de volta a boca o chupando e circulando sua língua entre a ponta do mamilo e o vale entre os seios.

"Eu acho que você pegou bem a idéia..." Cuddy começou a ficar ofegante novamente, mas nesse momento House levanta-se a trazendo junto a si a segurando pela bunda, mesmo o com

problema na perna House ainda deu um jeito de tira-los da banheira, porem sua perna deu uma

leve cedida o fazendo prensar Cuddy contra a parede do banheiro, ela soltou um pequeno grito

de surpresa quando sentiu o azulejo frio contra sua costas nua, House após estabelece-los

naquela posição voltou a sugar os seios de Cuddy um após o outros segurando-a contra a

parede agarrado a sua bunda, ahhhh como ele gostava daquela bunda, Cuddy entrelaçou

novamente seus dedos no cabelo de House apenas esperando, sendo submissa uma vez em sua

vida, mas sabendo que valeria a pena, House ateve-se aos seios dela mais alguns segundos ate

que novamente se posicionou na entrada dela; em uma longa estocada House entrou dentro

dela com tudo o que tinha, esperou alguns minutos ate que ela se ajustasse ao seu tamanho,

mas quando sentiu ela procurar seus lábios e dar-lhe um pequeno beijo, começou a mover-se ,

Cuddy subia e descia na parede, e a cada estocada ele engolia os gemidos abafados dela

enquanto a beijava, e com uma longa e forte entrada, ele sentiu-se esvaziando-se dentro dela

sendo seguido por ela, e pela segunda vez na tarde sentiu novamente as paredes dela

contraírem-se contra si.

Permaneceram nesta posição ate que seus fôlegos voltaram ao normal, House desceu Cuddy que

após testar se suas pernas seriam capazes de sustenta-la, pegou a mão de House e os guiou ate a cama.


	4. Chapter 4

Apesar de ainda emanarem desejo pelos seus poros tanto House quanto Cuddy no momento estavam exaustos, então seguiram para cama e deitaram, eram por volta

das seis horas da tarde e o sol já se mostrava fraquinho na linha do horizonte levando embora consigo aquele calor sufocante do dia, House estava deitado de

costas sobre vários travesseiros com Cuddy deitada sobre seu corpo como se fosse um fino lençol que o mantinha aquecido contra o friozinho que agora chegava

juntamente com a noite, suas respirações estavam calmas, corpos aparentemente também, mais suas mentem trabalhavam de maneira fervorosa tentando entender o

que havia acontecido ali. House ainda tentava manter sua teoria que tinha sido movido ate ela apenas por curiosidade, mas a verdade que ele tanto tentava

esconder estava transposta no gesto de carinho que agora compartilhavam, ele não tinha o hábito de permanecer tão perto assim de pessoas mesmo que fossem suas amantes,

geralmente dignava-se a apenas dá-las um beijo de tipo "foi muito bom obrigada, mais sem muita demonstração de carinho", durante os 5 anos que viveu com Stacy ele

podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes a permitiu ficar tão perto de si como Cuddy estava agora, e contudo isso não lhe causava nenhuma sensação de estranheza

apenas um profundo contentamento consigo mesmo por ter tido coragem de ir ate a casa e agora estar vivendo esse momento, então como se algo obvio mas ao mesmo

tempo muito complicado, para ele, tivesse sido relevado ele se deu conta de que ela era a única para ele, seu par de chinelos gastos, a tampa da panela... Enquanto

House perdia-se em seus pensamentos sobre a vida e sobre ela, Cuddy tentava achar assim como ele uma explicação racional para o que estava acontecendo, ela se

sentia confortável e segura nos braços do único homem e a fazia ficar furiosa todos os dias, por suas atitudes malucas e seus métodos nada convencionais, mais que de

uma forma ou de outra sempre acabavam salvando as vidas das pessoas e a dela, se ele não tivesse invadido a casa dela entrado no banheiro sem ser convidado e ter

permitido-se ama-la daquela forma sem temer as conseqüências, pelo menos por meros instantes, agora ela não estaria aqui sentindo o calor do corpo dele emanar

por debaixo do seu os mantendo aquecidos e preservando a sensação de desejo e necessidade que hoje ela tento quis que fosse apenas culpa do calor.

"No que esta pensando?" Cuddy levantou a cabeça do peito de House para olhar em seus olhos e responder

"Apenas tentando dar um jeito de por toda a culpa disso, ela sinaliza com as mãos para os dois nus, no calor infernal que fez hoje e você?"

"Estou pensando na Angelina Jolie" ele diz com aquele sorriso sarcástico no rosto,

Cuddy olha pra ele com aquele olhar tipo, eu estou pelada encima de você e você esta pensando em outra mulher... vendo no rosto dela a descrença House em mais

um dos impulsos que vem ocorrendo muito com ele neste dia se permite dizer a verdade

"Eu estava pensando em como que queria que apenas estar com você e demonstrar o quanto eu aprecio isso , não fosse tão fácil... depois de uma longa pausa ele acrescentou... Eu não quero que isso acabe aqui nem que seja apenas culpa do calor, como você mesma disse"

"Você tem certeza que é o House? Porque o homem que me mata de raiva todos os dias jamais falaria isso de forma tão direta" ela estava perplexa com a facilidade que

ele aparentou em lhe dizer o que ela tinha medo de contar ate para o travesseiro, claro que ela gostava dele senão ela não teria passado por tudo que passou nos

anos em que estavam juntos naquela relação que não era amizade mais que eles nunca tinham deixado que fosse mais do que isso

"Bem você também não é a Cuddy que eu vejo todos os dias, aquela Cuddy jamais teria me puxado pra dentro da banheira e me violentado como você fez" ele fez a pior

cara de safado que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida, ele tinha um sorriso de escárnio brotando de lado nos lábios e aquilo simplesmente enlouqueceu-a, ela o

beijou profundamente durante alguns minutos depois quebrando o beijo e falando com ele entre leves selinhos.

"Eu... também...não...queiro...que isso....acabe..."

"Viu só não foi tão difícil assim foi?"

"Não na verdade foi ate fácil demais o que me da a leve impressão que isso nos trará problemas"

"Bom eu sou eu então problemas sempre existiram e você com essa personalidade de dominatriz também não facilita neh!"

"Hey !!" Cuddy fez uma cara de ultraje que rendeu a House bom risos, que foram cortados por ele mesmo quando ele a puxou para um beijo

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil e que não vai ser exatamente flores mas pela sua bunda eu estou disposto a tentar" ele falou com escárnio para ela, que lhe devolveu um olhar

malicioso, ela foi abaixando a mão direita ate chegar onde queria, dando pequenas apertadas enquanto dizia

"Eu sei que você pode achar um motivo melhor pra que isso continue" ela disse

sensualmente enquanto sua mão continuava a dar generosos apertões o fazendo soltar um grunido bem ao fundo de sua garganta

"Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor do que isso querido então me prove que eu devo continuar com você, que não vou estar me arriscando a toa no hospital, e que eu vou ser bem recompensada por te agüentar o tempo todo" ela deu um ultimo apertão,

voltando sua mão lentamente para cima enquanto vinha distribuindo apertões por todo o caminho, deixando sobre o peito dele leves beijos enquanto esperava s resposta dele...

"Do you like me House?" ela perguntou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele...

"Yes" e com uma pequena resposta uma grande revelação foi feita , Cuddy deu um

sorriso que quase distorceu seu rosto, a felicidade preencheu seu corpo e seu coração batia rapidamente enquanto ela pôs-se a mostrar para ela o quanto ela também gostava dele...


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos encontravam-se exaustos depois do amor feito, Cuddy realmente dedicou cada milímetro de seu corpo a demonstrar à House o quanto ela realmente gostava dele, e  
o que parecia ser apenas um momento fugaz, mostrava-se algo muito, mais muito mais perigoso... ali eles se entregaram mostraram quem eles realmente eram, o  
quanto eles realmente eram das pessoas que aparentavam ser e toda a mascara que montavam todos os dias de pessoas fortes e as vezes ate insensíveis, no caso de  
House, desmontou-se no toque e no olhar compartilhado, que passou muito mais do que desejo, passou a visão de um amor perdido a tempos e que se reencontrou, em  
um momento épico , em momento que pode ate não ser o certo para quem vê de fora a relação dos dois, mais o céu azul que plainava sobre os dois, pois se a provar o  
contrario, o mundo podia estar todo errado mais o certo era o agora o certo era House e Cuddy e isso ninguém tiraria deles, e assim permaneceram deliciando aquele  
instantes enquanto as complicações do estaria por vir esperavam lá fora longe de ambas as almas abandonadas uma no corpo do outro, onde agora pertenciam...

"O que nos vamos fazer com isso ?" gesticulou Cuddy apontando para ambos pelados deitados na cama dela apenas saboreando o pós sexo

"Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você esta falando..."

"Ah não então isso aqui é o que , uma ilusão induzida pelo calor?"

"Eu disse que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era isso, agora se você estiver se referido a nossa relação, eu diria que ela esta se desenvolvendo muito bem ate agora..."

Cuddy nesse instante quase saltou fora de sua pele, ele estava se referindo à eles como uma relação, então era mais do que sexo para ele, o que era mais do que  
qualquer um pode imaginar para ela ,já que afinal de contas nunca espera-se que Greg House assuma uma posição adulta a nada.  
House percebeu o que se passava pela cabeça dela e pelo rosto que ela fazia ele podia dizer que ela no mínimo estava um pouco confusa, e para ajudá-la a sair desse  
estado de transe involuntário que ela entrou, começou a morder a orelha dela brincando ao mesmo tempo com alguns cachos que caiam sobre os ombros da  
mesma, ela soltou um grunhido de aprovação agora completamente desperta e pronta para ação.A noite passou rápida, cheia de brincadeiras e carícias, dormiram  
abraçados um tentando mais do que o outro invadir o espaço pessoal do outro, como se fosse uma competição para provar-se quem dava mais para o outro.

O alarme tocou as 6 horas pontualmente, indicado que mais um dia começava e para o espanto de ambos apesar do tempo ter voltado a normal, e o friozinho normal de  
Jersey estar rondando o ambiente o calor continuava lá firme e forte mantendo-os aconchegados e com a mínima vontade de levantar, mas Cuddy bem, é Cuddy e a  
paranóia ambulante que a cerca sobre pontualidade não os permitiu continuar no clima de Nothing Hill, apesar de ser um recomeço para ambos de acordo com os  
neurônios paranóicos dela o começo deveria ser pontualmente as oito horas na porta do PTTH.

"House, House acorda... eu vou chegar atrasada, acorda querido é um novo dia cheio de novelas entediantes para você ver ..." Cuddy deu uma leve sacudida em House o que lhe rendeu um grunhido.

Aos poucos ele foi acordando e no momento que abriu os olhos deu de cara com o olhar de expectativa que Cuddy lhe dava, apesar de tudo parecia que ela ainda tinha  
duvidas, sendo assim cabia a ele o mais novo já velho dono do coração dela fazê-la acreditar, e pra começar o dia a lá Cher ele a deu um beijo de bambear os joelhos,  
sorte minha que já estou deitada pensou Cuddy assim que sentiu a cascata de emoções voltarem a trepidar em seu coração.

"Bom dia pra você também!"

"Bom dia, bom dia meninas lindo dia não?!" brincou House enquanto passava os dedos pela ponta dos mamilos de Cuddy.

"Se você continuar a fazer isso vai me fazer ficar mais atrasada do que eu já estou"

"Bem se você vai se atrasar mesmo então que tal brincarmos um pouco?!" House suspendeu uma sobrancelha em sinal de desafio ...

"Você acha que eu não consigo me deixar chegar atrasada para poder ficar mais na cama com você? É isso mesmo que você esta me falando?"

"Eu não estou dizendo nada, mais se você se sentir na obrigação de me provar o contrario eu não vou me sentir mal de forma alguma..." disse House enquanto tentava colocar uma cara de indiferença .

Cuddy desceu a mão que ainda estava pousada no peito dele em direção ao sul, quando chegou ao "precioso" deu pequenos apertões enquanto corria o dedo sobre a cabeça da ereção já protuberante de House;

"Você me quer?"

"Oh Deus " House prendeu a respiração assim que sentiu que ela o segurava os mais vontade

"Você me quer?" repetiu Cuddy em um pequeno sussurro bem perto do ouvido dele

"Deus sabe que sim" ele soltou em meio a um gemido que vinha trepidando do interior de sua garganta...

"Então conte com ele para te aliviar porque eu estou atrasada" disse Cuddy descendo da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro com um sorriso safado no rosto.

House parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, depois que ela o deixou ele olhou pro teto olhou para a sua mão e para o banheiro, e sem nenhuma duvida ele desceu  
da cama seguiu atrás dela.

"Você realmente não achou que ia me deixar assim e pronto acabou neh!?!?" ele a prensou na parede do boxe enquanto corria as mãos ate a intimidade dela

"Bem você tinha que pagar de alguma forma,por ter tratado o fato com tanta indiferença" a respiração dela já começava a falhar, House introduziu um dedo dentro  
do centro já pulsante, enquanto descia os lábios pelo pescoço dela bebendo cada gota que descia por seu corpo.

"Ah mais você com certeza vai receber um castigo por ter agido de forma tão mal criada assim, eu apenas tinha dito algo, não é nenhum crime de guerra ou algo assim"

"Você bem que mereceu por ter feito pouco caso, aprenda desde já a não me ignorar"

Cuddy conseguiu reunir o pouco do alto controle que lhe restava e segurou os braços de House fora de seu alcance, onde os substituiu por seus próprios, onde House  
havia lhe tocado agora ela mesma o fazia olhando diretamente nos olhos dele que não desgrudavam dela

"Isso é o que você poderia estar fazendo comigo" disse em meio a um fôlego quebrado, enquanto introduzia um dedo dentro de si mesma.

House que ate agora apenas acompanhava a cena a virou em um movimento brusco a prensando de frente para a parede e entrando nela sem nenhum aviso, Cuddy soltou  
um grito de surpresa mas logo acomodou-se a ele, prensando sua bunda diretamente  
nele.

"Eu peguei o recado, nunca mais tratar nada a respeito de você como se fosse indiferente, capitei..." disse em meio a uma forte estocada

"Nunca" repetiu Cuddy já a beira de seu orgasmo, sentindo a ponta do dedo dele esfregar com força sobre seu clitóris.

House que já estava a ponto de ter uma combustão trançou seus braços aos dela em volta da cintura da mesma enquanto ambos chegavam ao á respirações  
estavam pesadas e forçadas ,enquanto a água continuava a cair sobre ambos,trocaram um beijo profundo e calmo um devolvendo ao outro a calma para  
voltar a si;

Depois da seção no chuveiro se vestiram e seguiram para o hospital,chegaram praticamente no mesmo instante, olharam um para o outro sem saber como definir a  
situação a se decorrer a frente, ate que House cortou o silencio

"Então nos vamos entrar juntos ou você quer que eu espere um pouco ?"

Em um segundo um milhão de coisas passaram pela cabeça dela, o conselho ,seus funcionários,as pessoas que a admiravam, o que todos eles diriam?, e em um ato  
inusitado para ela , deu uma passo a frente, pegou a mão de House e disse:

"Vamos chocar algumas enfermeiras, Vamos?!?!"

House deu um pequeno sorriso e um selinho nos lábios dela e olhando diretamente dentro de seus olhos pensou enquanto seguia para as portas com Cuddy, 'hoje  
definitivamente vai ser um dia interessante'.


	6. Chapter 6

ESTA É APENAS A PARTE I DO CAPITULO!!!!!!!!!

Cuddy caminhou em direção as portas do hospital com o coração praticamente saltando do peito, ela estava pela primeira vez jogando tudo para cima e colocando seus sentimentos em primeiro lugar, e por incrível que possa parecer a sensação não era ruim,era como algo novo,excitante, e que lhe mandava arrepios por todo o corpo,o rosto de House não estava exatamente ajudando no processo como um todo, ele tinha um olhar predador e ao mesmo tempo protetor, como se ela fosse uma presa que estava prestes a entrar em um covil de lobos mais ele era o único ali que podia tocá-la ela era sua presa e de mais ninguém.

As portas se abriram e como se fosse por instinto de que algo inédito estava para acontecer,todos do saguão pararam e olharam em direção as portas, enfermeira Brenda que estava engatada em uma fofoca com mais algumas enfermeiras quase morreu engasgada com o próprio fôlego, médicos pacientes todos olharam juntamente para as portas da recepção onde os dois entravam.

House havia passado o braço esquerdo por detrás de Cuddy e a trazido para si em um gesto possessivo, ela segurou a respiração e seguiu de cabeça erguida ate a porta da clinica onde despediram-se com um leve selinho.

Os olhares que eles ganharam nesse gesto fez com que House solta-se um leve risinho fazendo algumas enfermeiras ficarem vermelhas, e com um sorriso que quase distorceu seu rosto Cuddy seguiu para seu escritório, causando sérios torcicolos por onde passava, ela estava radiante por fora e por dentro exalava confiança e o poder de uma mulher que tinha tudo o que queria, matando todas de inveja e todos de vontade de tela; contudo, House não ficou traz, ele continuava sendo o mesmo idiota e narcisista de sempre mais algo a mais tinha sido acrescentado deixando todas com vontade de embrulha-lho e levar de presente para casa.

O burburinho começou assim que ambos chegaram aos seus escritórios ,médicos, residentes , enfermeiras pararam seus respectivos afazeres para comentarem sobre o casal mais polemico recém assumido do PPTH, eles eram tudo que os outros queriam ser, eram tudo que ninguém queria ser e eram acima de tudo perfeitos um para o outro.

Ao chegar a sala de diagnósticos House encontrou uma bem magoada Cameron, Chase com se fosse uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo e pra variar um indiferente Foreman e apesar dos olhares de expectativa de Chase e Cameron que esperavam a confirmação das novidades, House começou sua rotina diária de não fazer, já que não tinham um caso , normalmente pegou um café voltou a sua sala e sentou-se como se o hospital não tivesse sido abalado sido abalado pelas recentes novidades; entretanto, não por muito tempo apesar de sua tentativa de ignorar tanto Chase quanto Cameron, ela não desistiu tão fácil

"Nós acabamos de saber que você está tendo um caso com a Cuddy, isto é verdade?!?! "

O rosto de desespero que ela fazia o fez esboçar um sorriso, apesar de todas as dicas e diretas que House já havia dado pra ela, ela parecia não desistir de paixão adolescente que havia desenvolvido por ele,o que tornava as coisas muito mais engraçadas, afinal de contas ele podia ate ser mais humano com Cuddy mais isso jamais se aplicaria aos outros, ele tinha uma reputação afinal de contas!

"Não..." respondeu distraidamente enquanto lançava a super bola de tênis para cima, ele podia ver o rosto de alivio que surgiu em Cameron e a cara de decepção que Chase fazia, ele não tinha coragem suficiente para perguntar, mas isso não significava que ele não podia ouvir a conversa de seu chefe, para fins profissionais obviamente...

House observava as reações como se esperasse pelo momento certo para quebrar toda a alegria que ela reunia com a noticia que House havia lhe dado, ele esperou ate ela esboçar um sorriso , então continuou a frase

"... não estamos tento um caso, um caso implicaria que o que nós temos seria algo errado, eu prefiro definir como uma relação de pessoas que se conhecem e se gostam, no sentido horizontal da palavra, se é que me entende."

House deu uma piscadinha enquanto se levantava e passava por ela em direção a sala do Wilson, vendo o rosto dela se quebrar enquanto o de Chase parecia se iluminar novamente, afinal de contas as apostas estavam abertas...

Enquanto isso Cuddy tentava se focar no trabalho, mas tudo que ela fazia parecia lembrá-la dele, ela sabia que racionalmente falando ela tinha que se concentrar e trabalhar o mais que ela pudesse, agora mais do que nunca o conselho estaria a vigiando e ela teria que provar que o relacionamento dos dois não afetaria em sua performace...

Perfomace, ate mesmo as palavras hoje pareciam distraí-la, isso definitivamente não era bom; então tentando pela milésima vez desde a hora que chegou no hospital voltou sua atenção para o relatório em suas mãos.

House entrou no escritório do Wilson pra variar sem bater sentou-se na poltrona a frente do medico e ficou o observando por alguns segundos ate que chegou a uma conclusão

"Você não sabe?!? Não é mesmo!"

Wilson o olhou de uma forma engraçada não entendendo uma palavra do que House estava falando

"Não estou sabendo o que? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você esta falando, eu passei a noite toda aqui no escritório terminado alguns relatórios e ainda não tive tempo nem mesmo de sair um pouco daqui... Entao o que aconteceu, o mundo acabou ?"

"Ainda não mais eu tenho certeza de que o seu vai ficar pelo menos abalado quando você souber.."

House levantou se e se dirigiu a porta, Wilson apesar de ainda bem cansado teve seus instintos fofoqueiros ativados;

"Hey! Você não vai me falar?!!" a curiosidade pegando o melhor dele

"Eu tenho certeza de que você vai descobrir " saiu assim deixando um Wilson completamente desperto, e a procura da fofoca da vez

Como não tinha mais nada para fazer foi atrás de seu passa-tempo predileto e agora namorada,Cuddy.

Passou pela recepção da clinica dando uma piscadinha para enfermeiras que estavam por ali, que faltaram engolir a língua quando o viram se dirigir para sala da chefe, afinal agora tudo havia tomado uma nova perspectiva, o que acontecia ali era de interesse geral da nação como sempre sem bater, sentou-se no sofá e como se estivesse em casa pôs os pés encima da mesinha de centro , Lisa olhava desacreditada na cena que via a sua frente

"Confortável?" perguntou em um tom de escárnio; House ignorando-a responde

"Muito, importa-se de juntar-se a mim??!!!" perguntou com olhos pidões, os olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto, e contrariando qualquer pensamento racional ela seguiu ate ele e sentou-se na mesinha de centro do lado dos pés dele.

"Sabe que na mesinha de centro eu nunca tentei!" olhando maliciosamente para ela, ele levantou-se do sofá e sentou-se na mesinha junto a ela puxando-a para seu colo

"Bom, eu não quero ser responsável por essa sua frustração, então eu acho melhor eu te ajudar com isso ,não?!?" disse inclinando a cabeça e preparando-se para beijá-lo, esquecendo se completamente de que apesar de as cortinas estarem fechadas a porta estava apenas encostada...

Eu sei que o meu amor é imperfeito

Mais se ele deixar vou lhe mostrar o quanto tem

Tenho defeito não é pra me gabar

Mas sempre que faço eu devia chorar

Eu sei o mal que fiz

Já está feito

Mais lhe pedi perdão por ser assim e o coração que

tenho no peito

não quer acreditar

Já nem estou mais aqui

e em qualquer lugar...

Lavai-se embora meu mundo e sem mim

o que há de errado em ser tão errado assim

Já vão saindo não precisa empurrar

Pois meu maior defeito

é insistir que ele é perfeito que pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar...

E no seu espelho

nem olhos pra enxergar

acho que sou alguém que nunca vai mudar...

Lavai-se embora meu mundo e sem mim

o que há de errado em ser tão erra do assim

Já vão saindo não precisa empurrar

Pois meu maior defeito

é insistir que ele é perfeito que pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PATO FU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESSA MUSICA É MUITO HUDDY ENTAO EU NAO RESISTI !!!! DESCULPA MENINAS MAIS EUVOU DEMORAR UM POUCO PRA POSTA A SEGUNDA PARTE


End file.
